


Kinktober Day 10 - Hair-Pulling

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Mentioned Coming In Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Sophie discovers a way to get Howl to obey.Hair-Pulling |Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic/Empathic)





	Kinktober Day 10 - Hair-Pulling

One thing Sophie learned about Howl while she was old is that he really enjoys his hair being pulled. 

She discovered it while trying to clean one day. Howl had been hovering around her, just generally being annoying and she had gotten fed up and reached up and yanked on his hair. He had yelped, but it sounded weird. He had then hunched over and waddled off. 

Sophie has found it weird, but just ignored it as Howl being Howl. But she did notice he had changed pants when he came back a couple minutes later.

She had done it a few more times and it wasn’t until she had done it when he was in his boxers that she realized what it was. She had yanked, he made that weird yelping noise, and a dark spot formed on the crotch of his boxers. 

At first, she thought it was urine, but there wasn’t enough, and it didn’t smell like urine. Sophie couldn’t tell what it was, and was broken from her train of thought by Howl waddling away, hands over his crotch.

It was a few hours later as she was falling asleep that she realized what had happened. She blushed as she realized she had made Howl orgasm multiple times. 

Now that she was young again and her and Howl were together, and starting to get sexual, she thought it about it constantly. 

Howl had just come back to the floating castle, when Sophie slams him against the door, kisses him deeply and pulls him towards the bedroom, undoing his shirt. 

He tried to ask what had gotten into Sophie when she reached up and yanked his hair. He moaned outright this time, but didn’t clutch at his crotch. She didn’t miss the bulge, though. “So, you like getting your hair pulled, Howl?”

“You did it on purpose?”

“Of course, I needed to test if I was right or not. I was.”

She tangled her fingers in his hair, but doesn’t tug. She kisses him again, their tongues moving against the other’s. She pushes him back towards the bed, letting them fall on it. She pushes him flat on his back, pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants.

She pulls his pants and underwear off then stands up to strip her dress and chemise off. She takes her knickers and ‘breastbag’ off as well. She settles herself on the bed next to Howl.

Howl had been watching her strip with arousal present in his eyes, and the erection laying against his stomach is evidence of that.  
Sophie kisses Howl once more and sinks herself into his erection. She still isn’t used to it, and the stinging pain brings tears to her eyes, but she quickly gets over the pain.

Howl’s eyes glaze over from pleasure and Sophie reaches up and pulls on his hair, eliciting a loud moan and buck of the hips from Howl.  
Sophie starts to move up and down on Howl, pulling on his hair every few seconds. He’s bucking his hips up to meet her every time she goes up. 

She eventually settles a hand on his hips to still them, still bouncing and still pulling his hair.  
As Sophie gets lost in the pleasure, she gives a hard pull to Howl’s hair and he lets out a drawn out moan as he cums. Sophie pulls off, kisses him and lays next to him. 

She falls asleep, knowing she has a way to get Howl to obey her.


End file.
